


Serving Tea, Playing Mother

by CesarioWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult War, Bellamione Cult War: Team Tea, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Inspired by Keeping Up Appearances (TV), Minor Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/pseuds/CesarioWriter
Summary: Request: Modern No-Magic Bellamione AU, with Black Sisters.Prompt: good enough





	Serving Tea, Playing Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoaringJe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringJe/gifts).

> Request: Modern No-Magic Bellamione AU, with Black Sisters.  
Prompt: good enough

Andromeda Black poured a bit of milk into the bottom of two of the tea cups arranged before her. The third was left untouched, save for the half spoon of sugar. The delicately painted floral teapot fairly radiated its warmth as Andromeda lifted it and poured out the tea into the cups, delicately filling them to almost full. 

It had been some time since the three Black sisters had been able to meet together and discuss the topics of the day, making this gathering in the drawing room of the Black Family Estate not only long overdue, but a banner day. Granted, it might have been a better banner day had the recent upsets not come through, but not much could be afforded to eschew the realities of the world. 

"How much of a fuck do you have to be to be called a twat when Piers Morgan is sitting on the same panel?" Bellatrix lifted her teacup, her cackling laughter filling the sedate space. "I about fell off the couch seeing that!" 

Narcissa twirled her spoon through her cup, her chin lowered just enough to mask the glimmer of a smile. "You knew it would come to this, its not like you've not been kept abreast of the issues."

Bellatrix waved her hand through the air, taking a sip of her tea. "That's neither here nor there. The point is you're again betraying how much of a disconnected old hag you are."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her oldest sister before meeting Andromeda's amused gaze. "Did your daughter ever confess who it has been that distracted her so much she nearly broke her leg?"

Andromeda gave a short laugh that threatened to erupt further at the frown blossoming across the face of their older sister at being ignored. "I'm dead convinced its that new DC she's been working with. Apparently she was that star winger on the U18 team and would have played for the Red Roses had she not decided on police college." Andromeda raised an eyebrow at Narcissa. "Apparently my daughter has a weakness for women that can lift her."

Bellatrix snorted. "Who doesn't."

Narcissa sipped her tea, humming low in her throat.

"Draco seems to be settling in well in his research laboratory. They've given him a new grant to further his investigations into..." Narcissa waved her hand airily. "Something to do with light refraction. I didn't catch all the terminology."

"Good. That boy has always been too clever by half. Its about time he put it to use." Bella set her tea cup down and leaned back in her chair, one leg raising to fling over an overstuffed arm. She knew she'd be yelled at later for it, but what did it matter now? 

"You're just upset because you're not the smartest one in the family." Andromeda gave a sly grin as she delivered her jibe, her long fingers snatching up a Jammie Dodger from the plate. "Haven't been for years now."

Bellatrix huffed and leaned her head on one hand, adjusting in her seat to accommodate her raised leg. 

"She has been rather insufferable about that, hasn't she?" Narcissa and Andromeda exchanged a pointed grin. Before they could continue, the front door slammed shut and a resounding scream echoed through the foyer.

Bellatrix didn't move. "Minister's home." She relaxed further into her chair, her body fairly boneless in its supine recline.

"Of all the moronic, twisted, backward - BELLA!" A flurry of well tailored business suit jacket flew through the air and landed on Bellatrix, obscuring her look of surprise briefly before she negligently tossed the jacket aside. "How many times have I told you not to put your feet on my furniture?"

"At least a dozen times less than I need to hear it before I'll do it, love. How was your day?"

Hermione Black stood over the overstuffed chair, glaring down at her wife for a moment before turning to Narcissa and Andromeda. "Hello, I'm sorry she's not civilized."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow archly. "Oh, not to worry, dear. She firmly ignored all our mother's lessons on proper decorum as befits a landed and titled peer of the realm."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and reached up for Hermione, pulling her off balance and forcing her to collapse onto the lap that was perfectly positioned as her seat. "You love that you can't take me anywhere. And besides, I'm not the titled heir until Sirius fucks up again." She shot a firm glare at her sister for bringing up that subject, again. It was as though Narcissa enjoyed reminding Bellatrix of her familial duties should Sirius err yet again.

Hermione relaxed into the embrace offered by Bellatrix, releasing a deep sigh as long fingers tangled themselves in the loose flowing curls that cascaded down her back. Manicured nails scratched over Hermione's scalp and she nearly moaned at the release of stress. 

"I'm still surprised you managed to land someone so firmly out of your league, Bella." Narcissa set her cup down and leaned back into her own chair, a wicked smile lingering on her lips. "You'll have to tell us how you did it."

Hermione flushed. "She threatened to-" Her words were obscured behind the sudden appearance of a hand over her mouth. A sharp nip of teeth to her ear made her shudder against her wife. 

"You ask me that every time, and I tell you the same thing every time. If we're getting into this, we're breaking out the vodka, and you're providing." 

Laughing, Andromeda reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of Ciroc, setting it amidst the tea things. "Of course. Out with it, Hermione, did you seriously threaten to introduce new legislation just to make someone stop flirting with Bella?"

Hermione flushed. 

Perhaps she shouldn't have come home early. It was always like this when the Black Sisters got together. She snuggled further into her wife's arms, enjoying the feel of her wife's firm body behind her. Then again, after yet another day in Whitehall, a bit of family time was just what was needed.


End file.
